A night in A&E -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan tries to give Phil a little treat for their anniversary. but what will happen when he somehow manages to sprain his wrist while giving Phil his present. yay crappy summaries again. please read. i swear it's cute :3


"It's our special night, come on. Let me give you some attention"

"No. it's your special night as well. Let me do what I want. I promise you'll like it"

Phil smirked at me as I pushed him carefully back on to a dinning room chair that had somehow ended up in the middle of the room.

"But Dannnnnn" he whined, pouting playfully at me. I tried to give him my best seductive look as I straddled his lap. I firmly placed my legs on either side of his lap. Grinning in victory as my groin hovered only inches from Phil's. Phil gulped, obviously trying his best to fight the urges that were obviously coursing his body.

"You know what this is going to lead to if you keep this up" he warned, snaking his arm around me and grabbing my ass. I grabbed his wrist, tutting as I looked into his eyes.

"No touching. I get to do what I want, remember?" I teased, placing his arm back down by his side. He grumbled but kept his hands still. His blue eyes meet mine as a faint blush covered his cheeks.

This was going to be fun.

I continued to give him his little, well, shall we say treat. Sure tonight was our anniversary and normal people would probably go out to dinner or something. But no. this was definitely my idea of fun. Seeing Phil all flustered like this was just the best thing for me.

"Dannnn" he whined, clutching hid hands together in his lap now. I just smirked, giving him a wink. He was getting soo worked up about this and it was just perfect to watch. I moved forward slightly, looking into his eyes while I kept the smirk on my face. Teasing him like this really was my favourite thing to do.

"So Phil" I purred, gently biting his earlobe. His breath hitched in his throat as he obviously tried to hold back a moan. I pulled back slightly to gaze into his eyes. "How are you enjoying your little show-"

I don't even know what I did or how it happened but before I knew it I was on the floor. I groaned softly, trying to push myself into sitting position. That's when I felt the pain. A sharp pain pulsed through my left wrist causing me to collapse back onto the floor again.

"Dan. Are you okay?" Phil asked, crouching down beside me. He was obviously concerned, that much was obvious from his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied, holding my wrist tightly with my right hand. Because if holding it was going to make the pain go away. Good one Dan. Fall over a chair and break your wrist, real smooth.

"No your not. Here, let me see your wrist" Phil said softly, reaching out and gently touching it. As soon as he moved it the slightest another shooting pain coursed through it. "Ow! No no no. don't touch it" I pretty much squealed as I gripped it tightly again. Phil frowned, his eyes flickering from my wrist to my eyes. He sighed softly before standing up.

"Can you get up?" he asked, a thoughtful expressing crossing his face as he obviously tried to think of what to do. I nodded, trying to keep my arm as still as possible as I stood up slowly.

"We'll have to go to A&E, it's the only thing to do"

"No we don't" I quickly replied. I was not going to let some sore wrist ruin our anniversary.

"Yes we do. Dan, look at you. It's pretty obvious you're in a lot of pain"

"I'll take some pain killers then, it's no big deal"

"Dan" he warned in a stern tone "We're going"

"But"

"No buts. We're going" he said, grabbing my good arm and pretty much dragging me towards the door.

"Ow! You made me move it!" I shrieked, closing my eyes tightly as it began to ache more. I opened my eyes to see Phil giving me that sort of 'I told you so' look. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes before looking at me expectantly.

"Um, I can't exactly put on my shoes with a broken wrist" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips as he kneeled down to help me put on my shoes. I felt so, well, embarrassed more than anything. I was actually being treated like a kid.

This sucked.

************************************************** *******************

"Well, Mr Howell. The good news is it's not broken."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, sinking back into the chair I was currently sitting in. Phil was sat beside me, holding my good hand tightly in his. He gave me hand a little squeeze, flashing me a small smile.

"But how did you even manage to do that. I mean, at this time of night you couldn't have been outside"

I blushed slightly, the embarrassment coming back again as the event ran through my head again. God damn I sure was too clumsy for my own good.

"He tripped over a chair" Phil answered for me, trying to keep a straight face.

"Right, I see. Well anyway, It's just sprained and honestly we really can't do anything for you. I can advise you don't lift anything. Actually, don't do anything with that hand for a while"

"But I'm left handed-"

"I guessed. How about you just let your boyfriend take care of things"

Phil tried to stifle a small laugh as he obviously took the doctors words the wrong way. I swear Phil is so dirt minded. And he's supposed to be the innocent one out of us?

************************************************** *******************

"You know, this is fine" Phil said softly, gently running his finger tips up and down my arm.

"It's not" I pouted, averting my eyes from him. He sighed softly, gently embracing me, being careful not to touch my hand. We were currently sitting on the couch. My left hand resting on the arm rest while Phil sat beside me, now snuggled up against me with both his arms wrapped around my chest. I frowned before wrapping my good arm around him. He smiled softly, gently tracing shapes into my chest.

"I kinda prefer this actually"

"What?"

He looked into my eyes "I prefer just sitting here, snuggled up with you to anything else" he smiled, gently moving some hair out of my eyes "This has been the best anniversary ever"

"We could have gone out for a nice meal or…you know. But instead I had to sprain my wrist so now I can't even hardly move my hand. How is this the best anniversary ever?" I asked, my voice decreasing to just a mumble by the last few words.

He smiled, carefully leaning up and pressing his lips to my cheek softly "It's because I'm spending it with you"

I blushed. He smiled. He gently tipped my chin until our eyes meet.

"That's all that matters"

Then his lips were against mine.

Maybe it wasn't the worst anniversary ever after all.


End file.
